The Real Us
by Lady Spartans99
Summary: Cerita kehangatan remaja kembar saat mereka bersama.../Namun sebuah kejadian membuat seseorang menjadi iri.../Membuat keadaan semakin kacau... Dan berujung kejadian fatal dan tak terduga
1. Chapter 1

_Cerita kehangatan remaja kembar saat mereka bersama..._

 _"Sakura berhentilah mengaca atau aku hancurkan kaca itu dengan bola basketku!" ucap cewek berambut merah berkaca mata dan tomboy. Karin Haruno._

 _"heh,bisa tidak, kau diam dan tidak mengangguku. Lagian mandi sana bau sekali tubuhmu itu. Aku malu punya kembaran bau sepertimu." balas Sakura sengit. Sedangkan Tayuya Haruno gadis berambut merah yang terkesan kalem hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat kakak-kakak kembarannya yang selalu adu mulut._

 _...Namun sebuah kejadian membuat seseorang menjadi iri..._

 _"Kenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _._

 _"aku menyukai salah satu kembaranmu"_

 _"siapa?"_

 _"..."_

 _._

 _"Inikah rasanya patah hati?"_

 _Membuat keadaan semakin kacau... Dan berujung kejadian fatal dan tak terduga._

 _"Kau merokok?"_

 _"sungguh itu bukan milikku."_

 _"kau masih menyangkal?"_

 _Hingga semua terungkap disaat yang salah. Hanya air mata dan ucapan maaf mengantarkan perasaan yang amat bersalah._

 _"aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya. Apa salah dia?"_

 _"maafkan aku"_

 _"tolong buka matamu. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku. Ku mohon buka matamu"_

 _Sebuah kehangatan akan memudar jika terdapat ke-iri hatian dan kebencian dalam dirimu. Walaupun hanya setitik._

 _Mungkin kata 'maaf' dapat menyelesaikan, namun kata 'maaf' tidak akan berarti disaat tertentu. Terlambat. Itulah situasi yang menakutkan. kesalahan akan menghantuimu setiap saat kau bergerak._

COMING SOON

By Lady Spartans99

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Real Us © Gisantia Bestari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Real Us

Sakura, Karin, Tayuya.

Tentang kehidupan si kembar 3 mengharukan. Sebuah keiri hatian yang membawa kejadian tak terduga. Membuat mereka bertiga diambang perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ditunggu review paling sedikit sepuluh sebelum lanjut ke chapt dua. :)

Sebenarnya banyak yang hinggap dipikiran saya tentang membuat cerita fanfic, niat hati ingin membuat cerita yang terinspirasi lagu Taylor swift judulnya You're Not Sorry. Ada yang tahu? Itu lagunya enak banget (0.0) *gaktanya* tapi apa daya malah terlintas cerita ini. Sebenarnya -lagi- saya sedikit lupa tentang cerita The Real Us bayangin aja saya baca itu novel sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu bertepatan saya duduk dibangku 2 SMP. Dan bukunya ilang dipinjam teman saya. -_-"

Tapi tenang saja, saya usahain mengingat ceritanya. :*. Itupun kalau pantas dilanjutkan.

Keep or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

THE REAL US

DISCLAIMER

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THE REAL US GISANTIA BESTARI

WARNING : OOC, BAHASA SUKA2, DLDR OK?!

AN : CERITA INI MUNGKIN BAKALAN SEDIKIT 'PLEK' SAMA CERITA ASLINYA. TAPI SAYA USAHAKAN SEDIKIT BERUBAH. :'). OK TANPA BANYAK CINGCONG. HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!

CHAPTER 1

Di sore hari ini matahari masih dengan semangatnya menyinari bumi. mungkin semua cewek2 akan menghindari situasi seperti ini. tetapi tidak dengan cewek satu ini. dia bahkan masih sama semangatnya untuk berlari mendribble bola. entah berapa kali pula seseorang mengomeli untuk segera mengakhiri permainan bola itu. dan entah berapa kali pula seseorang menghela nafas mendengar celotehan yang tiada hentinya.

"Karin! Mau sampai kapan kau berjemur seperti kerupuk. kau tau panas ini bisa membuat kulit mu kusam!" omel Sakura yang sedari tadi gerah melihat kelakuan Karin yang menurutnya tidak bermanfaat. Karin hanya berhenti sejenak dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"kulit kusam tak membuatku mati, nona vampire!" setelah itu dia melanjutkan mendribble bola dan melemparkan kedalam ring dan happ! masuk!

"hah?! apa kau bilang?! Vampire?!" Sakura mencak-mencak tak terima dikatakan vampire.

"iya kau memang vampire Saki. buktinya panas begini saja takut." Karin menyeringai.

"bukannya takut panas Karin. aku hanya melindungi ciptaan Tuhan. jadi aku tak mau merusaknya." teriak Sakura.

"alasan." gerutu Karin karena sudah merasa kalah omong.

Dusisi lain seorang gadis cantik memakai kacamata dan membawa buku kini menghela nafas lega. bagaimana tidak ke dua saudaranya ini akhirnya selesai adu mulut. "sudahlah Saki. duduklah. mukamu akan bertambah merah kalo terus marah" ucap Tayuya kalem.

"APA?! MEMERAH?! BENARKAH?! TIDAKK MUKAKU!" Sakura berlari menuju kearah Tayuya. dan mengambil sebuah kaca. dan kemudian merengut melihat tampilan dirinya yang awut2an karena panas dan efek emosi dia sesaat. "Huft. Panas ini membunuhku" gerutu Sakura.

"kenapa kau tidak mati?!" timpal Tayuya sambil membolak balikkan buku Fisikanya.

"kau ingin kembaranmu mati ya?!" hardik Sakura

" eh?! kau kan yang bilang 'panas ini membunuhku. wajar dong kalo aku menjawabnya demikian,"

"terserah deh" Sakura masih berkutat dengan kaca. dan masih saja merengut merengut dan menggerutu. dan itu membuat Karin eneg mendengarnya.

"hei Vampire berhentilah mengaca. atau kau akan kulempar dengan bola ini?!" Karin berkacak pinggang dengan salah satu tangannya memegang bola.

"Apa?! aku tidak menganggu mu Karin."

ucap Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan cermin.

"Kau memang tidak menggangguku. tapi suara menggerutumu membuatku panas!" teriak Karin.

Sakura menggalihankan pandangannya pada Karin "Apa? Kau gila ya?! Suaraku yang merdu begini kamu anggap membuatmu panas?! sedangkan Sinar matahari yang benar benar panas kau tak merasakannya?!"

"Eh, merdu? bahkan tong didepan sana jauh lebih merdu daripada suaramu vampire!" Karin tak kalah berteriak dan membuat seisi kost berdatangan sekedar melihat mereka dengan tampang bosan. 'enyahkan mereka', 'Sepertinya Sinetronnya dimulai'.

Tayuya hanya menghela nafas. ingin rasa ia melemparkan buku cetak yang ia genggam ke arah kedua kembarannya itu.

"Saki. sabarlah. ayo kita masuk saja jangan dengarkan Karin. ia hanya ingin menggodamu" Tayuya menyentuh pundak Sakura berharap mereda. tapi Nihil.

"Ga akan Tayuya. aku akan membalasnya sampai Karin berhenti" Sakura makin termakan emosi.

"heh Vampire. kemarilah. dasar penakut." ejek Karin.

"apa kau bilang?! heh gadis tengik. lihatlah penampilan kucel, bau, JELEK lagi. makanya tak ada satupun lelaki yang melirikmu." Sakura menang telak.

"Sialan. tutup mulutmu Vampire atau akan aku lempar betul bola ini." Karin semakin emosi.

Sakura tertawa mengejek "aku ga takut wekkk :p"

tanpa aba aba sebuah bola meluncur dengan indahnya. niat hati ingin melemparkan kepada Sakura tetapi...

PRANGGGGG...

kaca rumah ibu kost pecah berserahkan. semua terdiam. termasuk tersangka yang adu mulut.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik.

Ibu kost yang terkenal gendut dan garang melangkah bak model majalah remaja. melihat apa yang terjadi. ia mengetahui kaca rumahnya pecah. ia hanya terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?! BUBAR KALIAN BUBARRR..." Para penghuni kost bertebaran memasuki daerah wilayah kekuasaannya -baca kamar-

"DAN KALIAN BERDUA KEMARILAH! Tayuya kembalilah kekamarmu."

"i-iya tante. permisi. " Tayuya berojigi dan meninggalkan saudaranya.

"APA APAAN KALIAN HAH?! KALIAN INI SEHARI SAJA TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN KENAPA SIH?! CONTOHLAH TAYUYA. DIA PENDIAM DAN TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DISINI." ibu kost ini mendelik nyaris copot matanya. ckck. dasar si kembar.

"Ini salah dia tante. " Sakura menunjuk Karin

"Apa kau bilang?! salah siapa?!" Karin sewot dituduh. padahal kalau dilihat memang salah Karin seutuhnya -_-"

"ya kamulah. yang ngelempar bola siapa coba?!"

mereka kembali adu mulut dan melupakan keberadaan tuan rumah. Ibu kost ini sedikit cengo. bagaimana tidak seharusnya yang marah itu dia. kenapa malah sikembar ini.

"LALU INI SALAH SIAPA HAH?! SALAH SAYA?! KALIAN INI BERDUA INI SAMA SAJA. BUBAR KALIAN. PERGI MANDI SANA! EH DAN JANGAN LUPA GANTI RUGI KACA ?!" Ibu kost ini nelenggang pergi dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar hingga membuat Karin dan Sakura kaget seketika.

"Dasar monster!" bisik Karin dan Sakura berbarengan. mereka saling pandang dan menatap sengit.

"Apa?!" ucap Karin

"Apanya yang apa?!" Sakura sewot.

"Ini salahmu. mengerti?!" Karin meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hei. enak aja. salahmu tau" Sakura mengejar langkah Karin.

sepanjang jalan mereka masih berdebat tentang siapa yang salah. tanpa menghiraukan penghuni didalam kamar yang mereka lewati sudah tutup telinga.

akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar mereka dan mendapati Tayuya berkutat dengan buku kesayangannya.

"Hai kalian bagaimana?! makanya aku sudah bilang berhenti. kalian sih tidak mendengarkanku." ucap Tayuya tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

"semua ini gara gara kakak kesayanganmu." ucap Karin menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura mendelik sekilas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di Springbed. " terserahlah. aku lelah."

"kalian mandilah. lihatlah tubuh kalian lengket bau juga. banyak kuman. ihh..hush...hush..." Tayuya mengusir mereka.

"Dasar!" ucap Karin dan Sakura. mereka menyeringai bersama. Sakura mengerti dan happ! Tayuya ditangkap dan mereka berdua menggelitiki.

"Hei.. berhenti hahahahaha... gelii tau.. Saki.. Karinn... hahahaha... perutku sakit tau!" Tayuya hanya bisa tertawa.

"ini hukumanmu Tayuya karena tadi meninggalkan kami bersama monster." ucap Karin sambil tertawa.

"iya benar. ini hukumanmu juga karena hanya kamu yang tidak dimarahi. sekarang rasakan serangan kami nona jenius" timpal Sakura.

"baiklah...baiklah aku minta maaf. lepaskan aku hahahahah... ishhh kalian ayolah berhenti." Tayuya terus tertawa.

"tidak akan. sebelum kamu menangis karena geli" ucap Karin.

Dan mereka terus tertawa bersama hingga malam menjelang.

0OoO0=

yeayyy akhirnya! haiii minna aku kembali lagi. setelah sekian lama akhirnya kembali. semoga kali ini sukses. RnR ya?! (づ )づ


	3. Chapter 3

THE REAL US

DISCLAIMER

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THE REAL US GISANTIA BESTARI

WARNING : OOC, BAHASA SUKA2, DLDR OK?!

AN : CERITA INI MUNGKIN BAKALAN SEDIKIT 'PLEK' SAMA CERITA ASLINYA. TAPI SAYA USAHAKAN SEDIKIT BERUBAH. :'). OK TANPA BANYAK CINGCONG. HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!

CHAPTER 2

Pagi cerah di sebuah kost kosat an bernama Venus. semua penghuninya sibuk melakukan aktifitas guna menyiapkan sekolah. ya semua penghuni kost ini pelajar dari SMA International Konohagakure. semua sibuk menyiapkan begitu pula si kembar.

"Hei. Sakura cepatlah. nanti kita kesiangan." ucap Karin sambil mengetok pintu keras keras. penampilannya yg awut awutan. lehernya terselempang handuk, tangannya membawa perlengkapan mandi.

"ishhh.. menganggu saja kamu ini. kalo memang terburu buru harusnya kamu mandi kemarin malam Jelek!" Sakura keluar dan mendengus kesal.

"kalo kau ingin mandi lebih lama harusnya kau mandi lusa kemarin saja. dasar Vampire berJidat lebar." Karin membalas.

Sakura hanya menatap garang Karin. dan berlalu menuju lemarinya guna mengambil seragamnya.

sedangkan Tayuya menyiapkan buku sekolahnya, tak lupa novel detektif kesayangannya ia bawa. Tapi sayang tasnya tidak muat.

"Saki aku mau nitip novel didalam tasmu ya?" ujar Tayuya sambil membenarkan posisi tas nya agar muat. barangkali.

Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan segala tetek bengek namanya make up. hanya menjawabnya asal. "taruhlah. jangan berat berat ya. aku tidak mau pendek karena membawa barang terlalu berat."

Tayuya hanya menaikkan alis sebelah. jawaban macam apa itu?. terserahlah yang penting ia dapat membawa novrl kesayangannya ini. tapi alangkah kagetnya mendapati barang yang ada didalam tas Sakura. hanya 2 buku tulis, tissue, dompet, earphone, dan perlengkapan cewek lainnya. "kau tidak akan pendek hanya karena membawa beban yang tidak mencapai 1 kilo ini"

"hehehe." sakura hanya tertawa kaku.

0OoO0=

Sekolah SMA Konohagakure adalah sekolah yang jauh dari kata mewah. sekolah ini seperti sekolah pada umumnya. didalam sekolah ini juga tidak ada istilah bully membully, palak memalak, atau istilah mengerikan lainnya seperti yang pernah author tonton di pilem2 korea. di sekolah memiliki keajaiban. salah satu contohnya memiliki siswa kembar 3. yaps. semua tidak akan menyangka kalo mereka bertiga kembar. memang bukan kembar identik tetapi jika dilihat secara teliti mereka sama persis. oke kita perkenalkan mereka. cekidot!

Sakura Haruno cewek yang doyan fashion dan memperhatikan penampilan mulai dari pucuk rambut sampe pucuk kuku di kaki. pecinta kebersihan. tidak terlalu pandai dalam mata pelajaran tapi gaya sok pintar. selalu adu mulut dengan Karin kembarannya. walaupun sering bertengkar sebenarnya Sakura tidak tegaan.

Tayuya Haruno cewek manis berkacamata. kemana mana selalu membawa novel detektif "Sherlock Holmes". Selalu juara kelas. pendiam. selalu jadi penengah saat kembarannya adu mulut, walau jarang digubris.

Karin Haruno cewek bar bar, tidak tau menahu masalah fashion. basket andalan permainannya. mempunyai prinsip "Sing penting Happy". Selalu bikin ulah dan Jahil jika bersama kembarannya Sakura aka Vampire berjidat lebar.

kini ketiga kembaran itu memasuki sekolah dengan penampilan yang berbeda beda. semua bakal terkesima jika melihat mereka kecuali Karin tentu ya.

Sakura dengan penampilan yang menurutnya syantik. baju seragamnya keluar tapi masih terlihat elegan, rambut bubble gum nya yg panjang di kuncir rapi ekor kuda. menggunakan kaos kaki sebetis. bajunya haluuusss entah disetrika berapa kali. harum parfumnya bisa tercium hingga radius 3km. bisa dipastikan dia mandi menggunakan pewangi dow*y parfum :D. cantikk!

Tayuya berpenampilan seperti siswa pada umumnya. tidak terlalu banyak aksesoris dan makeup. baju seragamnya masuk sempurna. memakai kaos kaki secara normal. rambut merahnya dibiarkan tergerai tak lupa kacamata bertengger manis dimatanya. maniss!

Karin entah apa penampilan yang cocok dikatakan untuk cewek satu ini. pasalnya dia hanya memakai kaos kaki semata kaki dengan sepatu kets lusuhnya entah berapa abad tidak tersentuh cairan wangi yang kita anggap sabun. baju yang keluar dari roknya seperti habis dimassa. rambut yang dikuncir asal entah berbentuk ekor kuda atau malah terlihat seperti ekor tikus. berjalan dengan langkah seperti pemilik sekolah. mengerikan!

"ummm... Saki?! kamu udah belajar Fisika untuk ulangan hari ini kan?!" Tayuya memecah keheningan mereka.

"Emang ada ulangan?!" Sakura memasang tampang 'iyakah?'

"Iya. Kurenai sensei sudah memberitahukan kemarin Saki. kau tidak mendengarkan ya?!" Timpal Tayuya.

"ya mana mungkin cewek berjidat lebar ini mendengarkan Tayuya. heh... vampire berjidat lebar. makanya buka tuh telinga jangan kebanyakan earphone aja yang kamu masukin ke kuping.

"Idih kuping juga kupingku. kenapa situ sewot sih" Sakura enggan memperpanjang masalah.

...Kringggg...Kringggg..

Bel sekolah menunjukkan pukul 06.55 siswa diwajibkan untuk memasuki kelas masing2.

"Karin, Kami masuk dulu ya!" Ucap Tayuya yang hendak masuk kedalam kelas bertuliskan 11 IPA-1. Sakura hanya berdadah dadah ria. mereka berdua memang sekelas.

"Oke. good luck!" Karin menyemangati dan segera ke lantai atas. kelas 11 IPS-2.

Semua siswa memulai belajar dengan khidmat. kecuali Sakura yang sudah hampir satu jam uring uringan karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan apapun.

"ihh.. Sialan. ini rumusnya apa sih?! kenapa harus pake istilah X dan Y?! kan masih banyak huruf lain." gerutu cewek pink ini. Ajaib sungguh. bukan nya mencoba menghitung malah mencari misteri huruf X dan Y -_-"

"Psssttt... Tayuya?!" bisik Sakura pada Tayuya yang ada didepan. Tapi nihil tak ada jawaban.

"ishhh... ya sudahlah. lebih baik aku mengerjakan sesuai petunjuk hati. merepotkan saja."

Sakura kembali melihat soal dan menggoreskan pensilnya. entah jawaban apa yang ia tulis. hanya Tuhan, Author dan Sakura yang tahu. hmmm.

0OoO0=

Jam pelajaran ke 4 telah usai kini saatnya semua siswa keluar kandang aka istirahat. entah sekedar ke kantin mengisi energi, atau hanya duduk ditaman sambil mengobrol, biasanya siswa tipe begini uang sakunya ngepas bisa jadi gak punya uang (Author dulu juga begini -_-")

Sekumpulan gadis sedang bertemu ditaman sekolah. mereka duduk di Gazebo.

"Tayuya kenapa kau tadi tidak membantuku?" Sakura memandang Tayuya sebal. Sedangkan Tayuya masih tenggelam dalam fantasi buku novelnya. walaupun begitu Tayuya masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

"Hei Tayuya! kalau kau tak menjawabku ku doakan kau benar benar budeg." canda Sakura.

Tayuya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. terganggu sudah kegiatan sakralnya. "Saki. sudah ku bilang sejak tadi. aku tak mendengarmu."

"Setidaknya kau melihatku. karena kau tau kemarin aku tidak belajar sama sekali." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sakura. harusnya kau bisa lebih mandiri untuk saat ini. Jangan sekali kali kamu mengandalkan Tayuya terus. kita sebentar lagi sudah kelas 12." omel cewek yang memiliki rambut coklat bercepol dua. Tenten.

"Iya benar apa yang dikatakan Tenten. seharusnya kamu harus mengandalkan otakmu sendiri. masa' iya ujian akhir sekolah tahun depan kamu ngandelin Tayuya terus?!" timpal blonde ekor kuda. Ino.

"yeee.. mana mungkin vampire berjidat lebar ini mendengarkan kalian. percuma deh kalian ngomong." yap. Kalian tau siapa yang berbicara kali ini.

Sakura menatap tak terima kepada para sahabat sahabatnya dan saudaranya sendiri. "dihh.. please deh ya. this is my bussines. jangan dibahas lagi. malah bikin moodku makin buruk. hufft."

"yeee... Jidat lebar. kita begini karena kita pengen kamu mandiri. tanpa bergantung dengan orang lain. " Ino menatap malas Sakura.

"Sudahlah. nanti kita belajar bersama ya Saki." Kini Tayuya berbicara, dia merasa kasihan melihat kondisi Sakura yang merasa terintimidasi. walaupun sebenarnya dia setuju apa yang dikatakan teman temannya. tapi bagaimana lagi Saudaranya ini memasang tampang 'bunuh saja aku'.

"ohhh... Tayuya-chan kau selalu mengertiku. disaat semua mengolokku kau yang satu satunya menolongku. Arigatou." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Tayuya

"Iya Saki. sudah lepasin. aku ga bisa bernafas tau!"

"hehehe, maaf." Sakura hanya nyengir.

Tak terasa 10 menit kemudian bel istirahat telah usai dan mereka semua kembali berperang dengan otak. hingga jam pelajaran berakhir.

0OoO0=

Sore kali ini kos Venus sedikit memiliki suasana beda. biasanya hari Sabtu begini kost ini memang sepi. kebanyakan penghuninya mudik. tapi tidak dengan si kembar 3 ini. mereka sedang asyik dengab dunianya sendiri. didalam kamar tentunya. Tayuya yang sibuk dengan buku seri terbaru detektif kesayangannya, Sakura yang asyik dengan majalah Fashion, Sesekali melihat gadget nya tersenyum senyum sendiri, dan Karin masih Fokus dengan Stick PS-4 nya, memainkan permainan yang dibilang ga girl banget "Resident Evil 6" tapi mengingat dia gadis bar bar. itu permainan yang wajar.

Tapi sebuah suara Ponsel berbunyi merusak konsentrasi mereka. hanya sementara. karena Sakura mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-Moshi. siapa?" Jawab Sakura. dia mengangkat telpon tanpa melihat ID pemanggil.

"Saki. Ini ibu nak! kami tidak menyimpan nomer ibu?!"

"I-Ibu. maaf bukan begitu. aku tidak melihat id nya. jadi Saki langsung menerimanya. hehe. oh iya kenapa Ibu menelponku? tumben?" Sakura heran.

"Kalian tidak pulang?! tidak merindukan ibu kah?!"

Sakura tersenyum "Kami kebetulan Senin besok banyak ulangan jadi kami tidak bisa pulang bu! kami harus belajar" Alasan. mereka hanya malas harus mondar mandir.

"kalian belajar?! atau hanya Tayuya saja?! jangan membohongi ibu Saki. Ibu mengenal kalian hampir 17 tahun." Sindir Ibu si kembar. The power of mom. tahu segalanya. tentu saja.

"Ibu... jangan begitu! aku sedang berusaha belajar" Sakura mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Baguslah. mana Tayuya dan Karin? kenapa sepi?!"

"Tayuya membaca. Si Jelek lagi kencan!" canda Sakura. yang langsung di hadiahi deathglare oleh Karin.

Sakura memencet tombol Loudspeaker. "APA KENCAN?! bersama siapa?! Tuhan anakku sudah dewasa!" Ingin rasanya tertawa terguling guling karena reaksi Ibu nya.

Karin mendelik dan memencet tombol pause pada Stick permainannya. dan merebut handphone Sakura yang tengah tertawa tanpa suara. sedangkan Tayuya ikut ikutan tertawa tapi ditutupi oleh buku.

"Jangan percaya Vampire ini bu. dia mengarang. aku sedang bermain PS bu"

"hei... aku belum selesai ngomong bu. Maksudq Karin lagi kencan dengan Stick PS kesayangannya. hahahaha.. kena kau jelekk!" Sakura tertawa.

Terdengar suara ibu mereka yang ikut tertawa. " Saki kamu ini ada ada saja. Ibu sempat kaget kalau Karin kencan beneran"

Karin merengut dan menjawab "Ibu kira aku ga bakalan Laku gitu. ibu kejam ihh"

"Bukan begitu sayang. penampilanmu yang seperti laki laki. jadi mana ada yang melirikmu. malah mereka mengiramu sejenis dengan mereka. hahahaha"

"Ibu benar. Karin pernah dikira cowok pas latihan basket oleh senpai bu. benarkan Saki?!" Kini Tayuya nimbrung ngobrol. dan ditanggapi jawaban iya oleh Sakura

"Oh ya?! Berubahlah Karin. hahaha. ya Tuhan. berbicara dengan kalian membuat ibu awet muda karena terlalu banyak tertawa."

Semua yang ada diruangan hanya tersenyum hangat dan saling bertukar pandang.

"Eh, Ibu lupa. besok sore ada pertemuan dengan teman lama. Ibu ingin mengenalkan kalian. besok ayah dan ibu akan menjemput kalian. ok?!"

"Oke bu. oh ya sudah bu. kita mau mandi dulu ya. bye ibu. i love you."

"Iya sayang. love you too anak anak ibu!"

Klik.

"Karin, siapa ya kira kira tamu ibu itu?! Kenapa feelingku mengatakan kalau tamu ibu kali ini mrnarik ya?!" ucap Sakura yang kini tengkurap dengan ponsel yang menjadi pebyangga dagu tirusnya.

Karin menjawab dan matanya tak lepas dari televisi. "Entah! kenapa tadi tidak tanya?!"

"oh iya. kenapa aku ga tanya aja ya?! betapa bodohnya aku ini." Sakura mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Eh?! kau baru sadar kalau dirimu bodoh?!" Karin membalas.

"Sialan! aku gak bodoh bodoh amat tau!" Sakura mengambil beberapa bantal dan melemparkan ke arah Karin.

1 bantal. ga kerasa.

2 bantal. agak menganggu.

3 bantal. YOU LOSE!. Ok. terpampang jelas di layar. ini akibat Sakura.

"Sakura berhentiiiii! Lihatlah. saat ini aku sudah sampai jaug dan kau malah mengganggu ku. Rasakan ini." Karin melempar bantal dan...

Pluk! kena! bukan Sakura tapi Tayuya.

semua terdiam. Tayuya memandang malas kedua saudara twins nya ini.

"Rasakan ini!" Tayuya balik melempar bantal ke arah Sakura. dan mereka kembali tertawa sambil perang bantal.

TBC.

hayyy... minna. gimana?! bagus gak?! hehe. maaf bahasanya semrawut. kalo ada kesalahan plis bilang ya. RnR?! dont forget! yeay!


	4. Chapter 4

THE REAL US

DISCLAIMER

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THE REAL US GISANTIA BESTARI

WARNING : OOC, BAHASA SUKA2, DLDR OK?

CHAPTER 3

Hari Minggu merupakan hari yang cerah untuk beberapa orang. jika kau benar benar menikmatinya tanpa berpikir esok adalah hari yang membosankan. seperti itulah kebanyakan muda mudi saat ini.

Si Kembar tiga saat ini sedang menanti jemputan mereka. tepatnya orang tua mereka yang berjanji akan menjemput mereka karena suatu kepentingan.

"Kau yakin pulang hari ini?! bukankah besok kita harus ujian. Nanggung sekali bukan kalau hari ini kita pulang." Ucap Karin malas.

"hmm. kita kan masih ada waktu untuk belajar annti malam. bukankah ibu tadi pagi bilang kalau malam setelah acara kita langsung pulang?!" Sakura masih sibuk dengan kaca yang ada di tangannya.

"tapi setidaknya aku tidak bisa belajar dengan cara ngebut. aku bukan si Tayuya yang sekali baca langsung paham. ishh. aku sepertinya tidak ikut. aku akan mengatakan ini pada ibu sebwntar lagi"

"kau takkan bisa. pasti ibu menyeretmu. iya kan Tayuya?!"

"Iya. apa yang diucapkan Sakura benar Karin. lebih baik kita ikut saja dan menuruti kata ibu. kau tau kan ibu punya banyak cara untuk menuruti kemauannya"

"baiklah.. baiklah..., kenapa ibu lama sekali ya?!"

tiinnn..tinnn...

Panjang umur sekali bukan. belum juga 2 menit Karin menutup mulutnya yang dia bicarakan datang.

"Sayang... lama sekali ibu tidak bertemu kalian. seperti 1 abad saja. anak- anak ibu makin cantik saja. Apalagi Karin." ucap sang ibu bergurau. tentu saja.

"Ibu tak perlu menyindirku. lagian aku suka berpenampilan seperti ini. lebih bebas, tidak seperti Saki-nee kebanyakan make up lihatlah mukanya bahkan terlihat 50tahun lebih tua. hahaha.." rupanya Karin mulai bikin ulah.

"heh... Jelek!! apa kau bilang?! 50tahun lebih tua?! dan jangan pernah memanggilku Saki-nee itu menjijikkan jika kau yang mengucapkannya." protes sakura.

"benarkah SAKI-NEE?!" ucap Karin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manja dan lari kedalam mobil karena tau Sakura akan mengejarnya.

Tayuya dan sang Ibu hanya menghela nafas maklum. "Tayuya... Kamu anak ibu yang paling sabar dan punya telinga yang kuat. ibu bangga padamu nak." ucap sang ibu kepada Tayuya dengan nada yang dapat dikatakan 20% kagum sisanya...Kasihan. bagaimana tidak walaupun mereka sudah masuk mobil cekcok mereka terdengar sampai luar.

Tayuya sweatdrop. "Ibu, jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. kalau mereka bukan saudaraku aku pasti minta ibu untuk menyekolahkanku di ujung dunia." Sang ibu hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Tayuya.

"sudahlah ayo kita pulang. Ibu tidak sabar segera sampai ke Rumah." sang ibu mengenggam tangan Tayuya dan menuntunnya kedalam mobil. Tayuya tersenyum hangat. dia benar benar merindukan sang ibu.

Selama perjalanan yang hampir memakan waktu 3 jam diisi dengan berbagai lullaby "Rock" ala Sakura dan Karin. sang Ibu yang awalnya memaklumi lama-lama juga merasa jengkel. "bisa kalian diam?!" hanya kata itu yang dia ucapkan berkali-kali sampai berbusa hasilnya nihil. mungkin sekarang sang ibu berpikir harusnya dia memaketkan mereka ke rumah daripada harus mendengarkan mereka.kok kzl ya.

akhirnya mereka sudah sampai dan sang ibu merasa lega. ayah mereka menunggu di depan pintu. sepertinya baru pulang kerja karena terlihat masih memakai stelan jas. Tayuya dan ibu turun terlebih dahulu menghampiri ayah atau suaminya. sedangkan..

Sakura dan Karin berebut turun dari mobil. " Aku dulu Jelek! kau kan adik. mengalah kenapa sih?! kenapa kau tidak lewat pintu sebelahnya lagi?!" ucap Sakura.

"Suka-suka aku dong turun darimana aja. jangan mengatur deh vampire. keluarlah. ishh. dasar kakak tidak waras." ucap Karin zbl.

Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dan turun. memasang senyum terbaiknya melihat ayah mereka. begitu pula Karin. "Ayah... Aku merindukanmu" Jerit Sakura dan Karin bebarengan sambil berlari menuju sang ayah untuk memeluk secara bersamaan. Namun...

Bruakkkk!!!

"awww...pinggangkuu..."

"Ayahhhh.."

"Kizashi-kun..."

sudah bisa ditebak Ayah, Sakura dan Karin jatuh bersamaan. oh ayolah. ini bukan adegan dalam film. ketika sang ayah memeluk kedua anaknya tidak akan terjatuh. anak mereka -Sakura dan Tayuya bukan anak kecil lagi yang memiliki bobot 5kg. dan sang ayah kini sudah mulai menjajaki masa tua.

Sakura dan Karin membantu ayahnya untuk berdiri "Ayah... tidak apa-apa kan?!" ucap Sakura.

"tidak apa Saki tadi Ayah hanya kaget saja. Jadi Ayah tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuh ayah." ucap sang ayah tersenyum paksa dan menahan nyeri tubuh bagian belakang karena jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"sepertinya kau harus berdiet Vampire. tubuhmu sudah hampir seperti gajah, kau tau?!" Sindir Karin.

 _"mulai lagi..."_ Ucap ibu dan Tayuya dalam hati.

sebelum acara perang dimulai ibu sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Sayang... kalian istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. nanti sore kita bersiap- siap ke acara teman Ibu. Okay?!"

"Iya bu." ucap mereka bertiga. lalu memasuki rumah mereka.

"Kizashi-kun. kau tak apa? sepertinya kau benar kesakitan. Mereka benar benar sulit diatur." Mebuki terlihat khawatir dengan kondisi suaminya.

"uhhh. tak apa Mebuki. aku tak menyangka putri kita sudah tumbuh dewasa. dan aku sudah tua, lihat saja ayahnya dipeluk kedua putrinya sudah tumbang." ucap Kizashi dengan senyum hangat memandang istri kesayangannya.

"Kau benar Kizashi-kun. Mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa. aku ingin mereka kembali menjadi seperti dulu. masih kecil dan usil. apalagi Karin. dia yang paling gemesin diantara yang lain." Ucap Mebuki sambil memapah Kizashi.

"Sudahlah. ayo masuk dan istirahatkan tubuhmu Kizashi-kun aku akan menyiapkan obat untukmu agar kau merasa lebih baik."

"aaa.. Terimakasih sayang" ucap Kizashi. dan Mebuki hanya merona di goda seperti itu.

=0=0=O=0=0=

Sore menjelang malam. keluarga Haruno sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk datang ke undangan yang akan mereka hadiri. sudah hampir 2 jam mereka bersiap2 dan itupun masih kurang karena si Princess aka Sakura heboh sendiri. Sakura Haruno memiliki Prinsip "pesta manapun, Akulah Ratunya". oleh karena itu dia akan tampil semaksimal mungkin walau yang menunggu sudah hampir sekarat karena bosan. Dan akhirnya selesai dengan tambahan waktu 1 jam. gila. dandan atau buat patung sih?!.

Mereka pun pergi dengan menggunakan mobil Audi A8. dan selama perjalanan pun tiada hambatan. hanya perbincangan seputar sekolah mereka saja. tak terasa sudah 20 menit mereka memasuki sebuah gedung. tapi ini bukan gedung lebih tepatnya rumah yang sangat besar atau sering disebut mansion. Rumah ini sangatlah besar. mungkin di huni beberapa keluarga itulah yang ada dipikiran si kembar. pagar depan rumah diukir gambar kipas. taman yang luas dengan air mancur yang dihias dengan lampu warna warni. setiap menitnya akan berubah warna dan gaya mancurnya. tiang rumah yang terlihat sangat kuat untuk menyangga dan menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran sulit. ini rumah atau istana sih. melihat anaknya yang bengong seperti orang idiot tidak pernah lihat mansion, sang ibu menjelaskan.

"Ini rumah teman ibu sayang." sesekali ibu ini melihat anak anaknya lewat spion depannya.

"ini bukan rumah bu. ini istana." ucap Sakura. yang lain hanya menimpali dengan anggukan.

"hahaha. kalian ini ya seperti tidak pernah tau saja." gurau Mebuki.

"Memang kami tidak tau bu." kini Karin yang menjawab.

"ya sudahlah. yang penting sekarang kalian tau. benarkan Kizashi-kun." Kizashi hanya mengangguk senyum.

Setelah itu mereka sampai didepan mansion itu. keluarga Haruno pun turun.

Kizashi Haruno memakai stelan jas _Andre Laurent_ yang terlihat sangat berwibawa dan tegas. Kizashi pun langsung turun menyalami kawan lama sekaligus teman bisnisnya -Fugaku Uchiha.

begitu pula Mebuki yang terlihat anggun drngan dress panjang berwarna soft pink. menghampiri Mikoto Uchiha.

"Ya Tuhan, Mebuki kau masih terlihat muda saja. kau sering melakukan perawatan. lain kali kita pergi bersama ya. itu sangat menyenangkan Me-chan!" Mikoto sangat bersemangat jika bertemu teman curhatnya satu ini. ahh. dasar perempuan.

"berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Mikoto. kita ini sudah tua. aku malu didengar oleh... astaga... Mikoto, Ini anak-anakmu. Ya Tuhan!! anak-anakmu sungguh tampan!"

"benarkah?! mereka tampan sayangnya kaku seperti triplek, susah senyum seperti Fugaku-kun." Mikoto mencibir anak-anaknya yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari anak-anak kesayangannya.

"hehehe.. ibu bercanda nak. tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. oh iya mana si kembar?!" Mikoto clingukan mencari.

"ahh. iya. Sayang keluarlah. mau sampai kapan kalian berdiam diri?!" panggil Mebuki.

Si Kembarpun turun. dan kali ini tanpa berisik seperti biasa. mungkin sadar diri harus menjaga sikap. Tayuya yang menggunakan dress berwarna Merah selutut terlihat begitu menggemaskan kaki yang jenjang pun terlihat begitu indah dengan balutan high heels. Karin, yah bisa dikatakan hari ini dia terlihat sangat cantik memakai dress Merah Maroon dengan gradasi hitam dibawah , memakai sepatu kets. yaps sangat terlihat sporty dan fashionable. Sakura, The Queen of Ribet sangat terlihat cantik dengan memakai span dress pink dengan gambaran bunga sakura yang tidak terlalu mencolok, rambut panjangnya ia gulung dan menyisakan sedikit rambut sebelah kanan kiri poninya. kakinya yang memang terlihat jenjang sedikit kurus dibalut high heels. mereka berjalan bagaikan model. padahal kenyataannya biasa saja mereka jalannya.

"aaa... selamat malam twinsss.." ucap Mikoto menyambut mereka. Mikoto cipika cipiki dengan sikembar.

"Malam juga Mikoto-baachan" saut mereka bertiga.

"hey... Kalian berdua. seharusnya kalian menyambut mereka. ayo kemari Ita-kun,Sasu-kun" Mikoto terlihat sangat sewot melihat kedua anaknya yang hanya terdiam.

"Malam hmmm... Twins. Maaf aku tak hapal nama kalian" Itachi tersenyum manis. sedangkan Sasuke terlihat enggan.

"Ayo sasu-chan sapa mereka" Ucap Mikoto.

"Kaa-san berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Sasuke sungguh geli mendengar namanya di akhiri suffik -kun.

"Kalo begitu sapa mereka."

Sasuke dengan muka yang sama datarnya dengan triplek hanya mengucapkan "Malam."

Keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha hanya melongo. apa?! cuma "Malam"?! tak ada kata lain. semua memandang heran kearah Sasuke.

"ehemmm... kalau begitu mari kita masuk Kizashi. kita bicarakan perusahaan kita sambil menikmati acara." Fugaku mencoba menetralisir keadaan.

"aaa...benar juga. ayo ladies. kita masuk. nikamti acara ini yaa!" Mikoto sangat bersemangat.

Merekpun memasuki mansion Uchiha. namun tangan Sasuke tiba- tiba ditarik oleh Itachi.

"Cantik bukan?! kau tertarik dengan _Dia_?!" Itachi menggoda adiknya.

"jangan sok tau Aniki. aku tidak tertarik dengan _Dia."_ Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi diluar.

"dasar Sasuke tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya." Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Suasana di Mansion Uchiha sangat meriah selain berbagai tamu penting datang membawa anak-anak mereka. barangkali aada yang cocok dengan Uchiha bersaudara.

"Hey... Sakura." seorang perempuan Blonde menyapa Sakura.

"Yuki?! Ya Tuhan. Makin cantik saja deh. lama tak bertemu." Sakura terkejut

"kamu tuh yang makin cantik aja."

"Kita bicara disana saja ya." Sakura menunjuk taman belakang disebrangnya.

"Boleh. yukk. aku merindukanmu."

"heyyy... Karin aku kesana dulu ya. tunggu Tayuya ya jangan kemana-mana." Sakura memperingatkan.

"Iya vampire. sana dehh."

Karin melanjutkan aksi mencoba berbagai makanan yang menurut dia menarik.,Namun tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan seseorang.

"Hey. Kamu kembarannya Sakura kan?!" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Semua yang melihat akan tau Uchiha Sasuke" Karin hanya cuek.

"Kalo begitu. aku minta nomernya." bukan meminta namun memerintah.

"ppffttt. Kau tertarik pada dia?! kau yakin?! dia itu mengerika Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak peduli. mana?"

"Cih, berikan handphonemu."

Sasuke memberikan handphonenya kemudian karin memberikan nomernya Sakura.

"Nih. Aku kasih nama Jidat."

Sebenarnya Sasuke maupun Karin saling mengenal walaupun tak mendalam. mereka sering bertemu saat laga antar sekolah.

tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengarkan mereka.

 _'kau menyukainya Sasuke-kun?! kenapa selalu Sakura?!'_ "Kalian sedang apa?!" Ucap Ino.

"Aa.. Ino ternyata kau diundang juga. Sakura ada disana jika kau mencarinya." Karin menunjuk arah Sakura yg sedang bersendau gurau.

"Tidak perlu. oh iya Sasuke-kun sepertinya Mikoto baasan mencarimu."

"Kalo begitu aku kesana. terimakasih Karin."

"yoo."

Sasuke meninggalkan mereka. Karin dan Ino mulai mengobrol.

"kalian sedang apa barusan?!" Ino tanya penuh selidik.

"Barusan Sasuke meminta nomer Sakura."

"Serius?! Lalu?! kau memberikannya?!"

"Kau kenapa sih Ino?! Jangan bilang kau cemburu?!"

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku-"

"Ino kau disini?!" Sakura kaget melihat Ino sedang bersama Karin

"hmm, ya. aku hanya ikut hehe. Loh Tayuya kok bisa bareng?!"

"hehe.. aku mencari kalian. pas aku ketaman belakang aku melihat Sakura yang kebetulan akan kesini."

"ohh. Yasudah. Ayo kesana sepertinya acara segera ditutup"

"Iya. aku ingin seger pulangg. aku lelah." Ucap Sakura.

Merekapun menuju ke ruang tengah tempat acara berlangsung. dan Acara tersebut pun telah usai. mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing tanpa terkecuali.

 _'Sakura mengapa selalu kamu. kenapa selalu kamu yang menang?Ini tidak adil'. AKU BENCI PADAMU SAKURA._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _RnR_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Arigatou_

 _._

 _._

 _The Real Us_


End file.
